Pilot transcript
THE ROOKIE Season 1, Episode 1 "Pilot" Transcribed by Pegship FOXBURG, PENNSYLVANIA EXT. DAY JOHN NOLAN sits in his truck looking pensively at the papers in his hand; their heading is “DECREE OF DIVORCE” and they’re stamped “FILED”. STACY (taps on glass) Bank's open, John. JOHN NOLAN Thanks. INT. BANK LOBBY NOLAN and STACY walk toward the back of the bank. STACY is obviously employed there. STACY So, Happy Divorce Day. NOLAN That's not a thing. STACY It should be. When mine went through, I took the boys to Disneyland. NOLAN I'm not really feeling the Matterhorn. STACY Try and look at this as an opportunity. NOLAN Right now, I'm just trying to remember to wear pants. You know, I thought I'd be relieved. Sarah and I agreed to stay together until Henry went to college. I knew this was coming for two years. STACY takes NOLAN into the safe deposit vault and unlocks a box. STACY So, what have you always wanted to do? NOLAN Uh, Chippendale's. Or the NFL. I'm not picky. STACY I'm trying to help you, John. NOLAN I bought a self-help book, but I had the cashier put it in a brown paper bag. Can't bring myself to open it. Who am I? STACY I think the healthier question is "Who do you want to be?" NOLAN When I figure it out, I'll let you know. STACY gives him a hug and leaves the vault. NOLAN opens his safe deposit box and puts the divorce papers and his wedding ring inside. BANK ROBBERS enter the building, shouting and brandishing guns. BANK ROBBER Everybody on the floor now! Get down! Get down! Who's the bank manager? (STACY raises her hand) Come on. You got to move it, lady. Okay. Come on. (to BANK TELLER) Fill it. Now, hurry. BANK ROBBER knocks STACY to the ground. NOLAN Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! BANK ROBBER (to NOLAN) Hey! Get back down now! NOLAN Stacy, you okay? BANK ROBBER You want to die?! NOLAN No. No. BANK ROBBER Just keep your mouth shut. (to bank teller) Move it. NOLAN sees that STACY is trying to get to the panic button behind her desk. NOLAN But, honestly- have I e-even really lived? I mean, life is always something that's happened to me. You know, I-I met a girl, I fell in love, stick turned blue, so I dropped out of college and I got a job, but I never really thought about what could have been, never pushed myself to be anything. This bank robbery is - This is the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a lot of years. Is - Is that sad? 'cause it s-sounds sad. BANK ROBBER backhands NOLAN, who falls to his knees. NOLAN GROANS Ow! BANK ROBBER If you get up again, I will kill you. You got that? NOLAN rises to his feet and keeps talking. NOLAN Hey, listen, not that you're at any position to judge. I mean, I mean, your life hasn't really turned out the way you wanted, has it? Unless you wanted to be bank robbers, in which case you're living the dream. I- I'm just saying, what's my dream? BANK ROBBER is about to pull the trigger when the POLICE burst into the building. POLICE OFFICER Police! Drop the gun! Drop that weapon! On the floor! POLICE OFFICER Drop the gun! On the floor! Hands behind your back. You're okay. Get down. Get down. STACY (to NOLAN) You were really just - NOLAN Stupid? STACY Brave. OPENING TITLES: THE ROOKIE EXT. POLICE STATION NINE MONTHS LATER NOLAN walks up to a building whose sign says LOS ANGELES POLICE DEPARTMENT / MID-WILSHIRE STATION. EXT. STREET IN LOS ANGELES LUCY CHEN is pushing her car down the street. BLAZE Hey, Mama. That's a nice ride. LUCY CHEN Yeah. BLAZE I think I'm gonna have to take it off your hands. He shows her a gun tucked into his waistband. CHEN Y-You're gonna steal my car - the one that broke down two blocks ago? BLAZE Yeah. Maybe take you for a spin, too. INT. STATION CHEN drags BLAZE into the Booking area. CHEN Officer Chen reporting for duty. INT. STATION - LOCKER ROOM TIM BRADFORD I love Rookie Day. It's Christmas and "The Purge" in one. And there's my first present. Morning, Boot. JACKSON WEST Good morning, sir. BRADFORD Did I say you could talk? You better pray I'm not your training officer, Boot,'cause I'll make your life a living hell. WEST (brightly) Sir, I'd be thrilled to have you as a T.O. My father raised me to push myself to the edge of my abilities,- and he'd be deeply disappointed if I failed to do so now that I've joined him in service. BRADFORD Your father is - ? WEST Commander West of Internal Affairs, yes, sir. BRADFORD (not impressed) Roll call in ten. OFFICERS ANGELA LOPEZ and TALIA BISHOP are coming down the stairs. ANGELA LOPEZ You really gonna do me like that? TALIA BISHOP Hey, the detective position's not yours yet. And youngest T.O. to youngest detective will move me up the ladder nicely. But if you can't stand a little competition... LOPEZ Please, I grew up with four brothers in a two-bedroom. I'll be standing at the finish line before you even realize the competition's started. They pause for the elevator. JOHN NOLAN rushes down the hall past them. BISHOP Where you going, Boot? NOLAN Uh, locker room, then roll call? BISHOP Oh, no. You need to present yourself to the Captain first. It's tradition. LOPEZ Down the hall, up the stairs. NOLAN Uh, yeah. Thank you. LOPEZ and BISHOP share a smirk. INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE NOLAN enters and stands at attention before ANDERSEN's desk. CAPTAIN ZOE ANDERSEN Can I help you? NOLAN Office John Nolan reporting for duty? ANDERSEN Did you get punked, Officer Nolan?- NOLAN No, ma'am. he did indeed get punked I just - ANDERSEN Mm-hmm. through a file Your file confuses me, Officer Nolan. Penn State. Pre-law. But then twenty years in construction. Well, you got solid marks at the Academy. You certainly have a work ethic. Cholesterol level I've never seen in a rookie. NOLAN I'm something of a pioneer. ANDERSEN Do you think this is a joke? NOLAN No, ma'am. I'm here to work, and I won't let you down. ANDERSEN We'll see. Roll call is in five minutes, and the watch commander is a stickler. beat Officer Nolan. I'd run. INT. BRIEFING ROOM CONVERSATIONS SERGEANT WADE GREY All right, all right. Settle down. Settle down. So, okay, we got some new blood this morning. And some pushing the expiration date. LAUGHTER (to the rookies) Get up. After six months together in the Academy, you've earned the right to be here. But you'll have to prove yourself to stay. The way we do things matters. Protocol and tradition are the metal from which every cop in this city is forged. Understand? CHEN, NOLAN, WEST Yes, sir. GREY Sit down. It's time to play the Training Officer match game. Our contestants are: Lucy Chen, a hotshot who made her first arrest before clocking in for work. Legacy Jackson West, who broke all his dad's records at the Academy. And John Nolan, who was born before disco died. LAUGHTER And the winners are: Officer Bradford, you get our hotshot. Officer Lopez, you get our legacy. Leaving Officer Bishop to ride with the 40-year-old rookie. Now, hear me. Today is your first day. Don't let it be your last. Forget the Academy and listen to your T.O.s. They'll teach you the way it should be done. That's it. All right. Be safe out there. Officer Bishop, I need a word with your rook. BISHOP Yes, sir. The room breaks up and GREY goes over to talk to NOLAN. GREY Enjoying your little adventure so far? NOLAN Oh. Yes, sir. GREY I don't care. I don't like you, Officer Nolan. It's not personal. I hate what you represent - a walking mid-life crisis. You see, the LAPD isn't a place for you to "find yourself". And I believe if you succeed, my house will be flooded with middle-aged losers looking for some kind of "Eat, Pray, Love" path to reinvention. And that will get my people killed. NOLAN Sergeant, with respect - GREY You're dismissed. NOLAN is carrying his and BISHOP's gear. BISHOP What did the watch commander want? NOLAN To wish me luck. BISHOP Boot, this relationship is gonna get off to a bad start if you lie to me. NOLAN Sergeant Grey does not appear to be a fan of my presence in this department. BISHOP 'Cause you're old as hell? Look, I don't give a damn about your age, Officer Nolan. I want to know if you're gonna be a speed bump on my path to chief of police. NOLAN No, ma'am. Six months ago, I packed everything I own into a U-Haul, moved here to become a cop. I got to work twice as fast, three times as hard. So I'm gonna make you look good. BISHOP Bit of an over-sharer, huh? NOLAN I'm told partners are supposed to have a special bond. BISHOP We're not partners. EXT. STATION - ROOFTOP PARKING GARAGE Scene alternates between BISHOP, BRADFORD, and LOPEZ’ vehicles. BISHOP This is your shop. Do not call it a car. It is where you work. BRADFORD First you check the exterior for damage. LOPEZ Any nicks, scrapes, or dents log 'em in. BISHOP Has the suspect left anything? LOPEZ Money? BRADFORD Drugs? BISHOP A dookie? BRADFORD Why aren't you taking notes, Officer Chen? You think I'm impressed because you picked some low-hanging fruit on your way to work? BISHOP Onto the shotgun-safety check. BRADFORD Verify it's empty. Clear it. BISHOP Close the action. WEST We have police tape, road flares, spike strips. LOPEZ You're making my job easy, Officer West. WEST Body-cam test. CHEN Officer Lucy Chen. NOLAN Officer Nolan. Yippee-ki-yay. BISHOP What are you doing? NOLAN Just check - Test, check. BISHOP Now we're inside the car. LOPEZ Log in to the computer. BRADFORD Put in our serial number. WEST Test lights and sirens. CHIRPS BISHOP Finally, check yourself. You're about to hit the street with a loaded handgun and no idea what happens next. DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, family dispute, 1401 West Sycamore. Address has history of domestic calls. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, roger. BISHOP and NOLAN roll up to an ordinary-looking house. NOLAN So, how do you want to do this? BISHOP Show me what you got. NOLAN ON DOOR Police. Open up. CARLO opens the door. His WIFE peers out from behind him. NOLAN Sir, we've got a call about a disturbance. You all right, ma'am? CARLO She's fine. So you should leave. NOLAN Trying to make weight? CARLO What? NOLAN I used to wrestle a little bit in college. I see the plastic sticking out from under your sweat suit. Nothing my girlfriend hated more than when I was trying to make fighting weight. Like my misery was contagious. You know what I mean? CHUCKLES Yeah, I can give you a few tips if you'd like. Probably better, though, if the wife doesn't hear, right? EXT. HOME LOPEZ and WEST roll up to an expensive house in a posh neighborhood. CHIRPS- ON DOOR LOPEZ Police! (WOMAN opens the door, wearing a bathrobe) Ma'am, we got a call about a possible burglary in process. WOMAN I didn't call anyone. SHATTERS IN DISTANCE LOPEZ Watch her. WEST Copy. LOPEZ runs around the corner to the back of the house, where someone is trying to escape. They fall off the roof and into a tree. LOPEZ Hi. LAP- BRADFORD So, why do you want to be a cop? CHEN Is this a trick question? BRADFORD You want me to train you, I need to know why you're in this car. CHEN Okay. Um, my parents are both therapists, so I spent my childhood talking about my feelings - Tires screech as BRADFORD slams on the brakes. BRADFORD I've been shot! CHEN Wh - BRADFORD Where are you, Boot?! CHEN What? BRADFORD I'm bleeding to death. You have to call for help. Where are you? CHEN Uh - BRADFORD Where are you?! CHEN Um - BRADFORD Now I'm dead. It's your fault. Get out. CHEN What? BRADFORD Get out and walk. You can get back in when you know where you are. EXT. DOMESTIC DISTURBANCE BISHOP is inside talking to the WIFE. BISHOP Look, I've had this conversation more times than I can count, and the result is always the same. When he hits you, press charges. If you don't, eventually, he'll kill you. WIFE You got it wrong. My husband just looks aggro. Most of the time, he's a block of wood, emotionally speaking. I push his buttons just to rile him up. NOLAN is outside talking to CARLO. NOLAN You can't take things out on her, no matter how much she pushes your buttons. CARLO She's the one that throws down. Hell, that that girl's got a crazy temper. NOLAN Meaning what? That she hits you? CARLO No, no, she, sh-she knows better than that. BISHOP You good out here? CARLO Yeah. BISHOP 7-Adam-15, code 4, show us clear. NOLAN What do you think? BISHOP That we'll be back. WEST Let me get this straight. You sneak into houses to have sex, not to rob them? WOMAN Yeah. It's a fetish. WEST Right. LOPEZ WEST Shame we can only charge them with misdemeanor trespass. WEST There's evidence of a burglary. LOPEZ They didn't take anything. WEST Took a shower. We can charge a 459, just for stealing the water. LOPEZ That's a novel approach. WEST Thank you, ma'am. I'd say I'm the best-prepared rookie in the history of the LA - There's moaning inside the patrol car, which is rocking rhythmically. WEST Are they having sex in our shop? LOPEZ Damn it! Hey! Knock it off! Don't do that! EXT. STREET CHEN is walking alongside the patrol car that BRADFORD is driving. BRADFORD You know where you are yet, Officer Chen? No? Then finish your story why you became a cop. Here, I'll do it for you. You wanted to piss off your parents for making you an emotional science experiment. A vehicle behind them honks their horn. A small truck has stopped behind the patrol car; inside are three men who look like laborers singing along with the radio. BRADFORD gets out of the patrol car and walks up to the driver of the truck. BRADFORD Gentlemen, I have an honest question for you. Were you grown in a petri dish of stupid? DRIVER Spanish Please, I don't speak English - BRADFORD Don't pull that crap with me. CHEN Spanish License and registration, please. BRADFORD Well, aren't you fancy? Tell him that it's immigrants like them that make Americans like you look bad. If it was up to me, we'd send them all back by catapult. CHEN Um - (In Spanish, to men in truck) He said you should probably avoid honking at the police when your truck is in violation of most state vehicle codes. BRADFORD Officer Chen, a word? step aside. Do I strike you as a man who means what he says? CHEN Yes, sir. BRADFORD Do I seem laid-back to you? Wishy-washy in any way? CHEN No, sir. BRADFORD (in Spanish) In that case, why would you change the words that come out of my mouth? (in English) Everything is a test, Officer Chen, and you just got another "F". I know what you're thinking - was that casual racism a test, too, or just the Spanish? Unfortunately for you, there's no way to know. EXT. HOLLYWOOD BOULEVARD Traffic is stopped. A man is screaming as he stands on a car with a baseball bat in his hand. UNICORN FATHER Come on! You think you're so smart! You think I don't know what you're doing?! I went to Harvard, Yale, the Vatican! BISHOP Sir, you need to put down the bat! UNICORN FATHER You can't hide from me! I will go into the wardrobe through the looking glass! NOLAN (to BISHOP) So, what do we do? BISHOP De-escalate the situation. NOLAN (to the man with the bat) Sir, how about you tell me what the problem is? UNICORN FATHER The unicorn is laughing at me! NOLAN Okay, great, we can help you with that. We just need you to get down off the car. UNICORN FATHER No. No, you're trying to trick me. No. You don't want me to find him. NOLAN Sir, I can handle unicorns, all right? This is what we train for. I just need you to get off the car and give me a description so we can find him. Exactly. Yeah, just jump down. Put the bat down right there. FATHER drops the bat. Excellent. Perfect. What's your name? What's your name? UNICORN FATHER turns and runs. BRADFORD Go get him, Boot. NOLAN pursues on foot; CHEN joins in the chase. Several blocks later, NOLAN tries a shortcut but gets tangled in a chain on a locked gate. On the other side of the gate, CHEN tackles the fugitive and cuffs him. UNICORN FATHER Please let go of me! You have to let me go! You don't know what you're doing! You don't know what you're doing! You don't know what you're doing! I have to find him! Help me! I have to find him! The unicorn! The unicorn! BRADFORD has arrived on scene and releases the lock, freeing NOLAN. BRADFORD Welcome to the arrest. UNICORN FATHER I have to I have to find him! RINGING He needs me! BISHOP Who needs you? UNICORN FATHER Lucas! I can't find him! CONTINUES Please, let go of me! BISHOP (answering UNICORN FATHER's cell phone) Hi, this is Officer Bishop - Y-Yes, ma'am, I'm with your husband now. Slow down. UNICORN FATHER Lucas! BISHOP (to UNICORN FATHER?) Who's Lucas? UNICORN FATHER Lucas needs me! BISHOP Sir, where is your boy? UNICORN FATHER I only left him in the car for a minute. The unicorn has him. NOLAN That car is gonna be an oven. We got to find that unicorn. DISPATCH Be advised, the suspect vehicle is a gray Corolla. License plate Two Paul Charles - NOLAN There has got to be a better way of doing this than just driving around. BISHOP We got an airship and six cars working a grid pattern. There's no fancy tricks in patrol. WEST Are we sure the kid's still in the car? LOPEZ I hope not. It's almost 90. NOLAN We have got to find this kid. BISHOP Pray we don't. (off NOLAN's look) Seeing a dead kid changes you. NOLAN Gray Corolla, right there! (looks through the car window) It's the wrong car. He spots a shop with unicorn balloons and pinatas hanging in front, then sees another gray Corolla and runs across the street toward it. There's a child in the back seat who looks unconscious. NOLAN Oh, no. NOLAN frantically tries the door handles on the car. BISHOP walks up with a tool and breaks the window; NOLAN pulls an unresponsive LUCAS out of the car. NOLAN (pleading) Come on! Geez! Okay, buddy...Hey. Hey, come on, buddy. Come on. Come on, buddy. Come on. Come on. Wake up. Come on. LUCAS GASPS NOLAN Hey...Hey! Hey. LAUGHING Hey! LUCAS (waking up confused) Mommy. NOLAN Come on. Let's go find your mommy. Come on. LUCAS Mommy, daddy. NOLAN Yeah, we're gonna find them. Okay? We're gonna find them for you. LATER NOLAN Man, my heart is still pounding. BISHOP You feeling good about yourself? NOLAN Shouldn't I be? BISHOP You stopped thinking, kept trying to open a car door even after you knew it was locked, used the wrong tool to try and break the window. Those lost seconds didn't matter this time, but they may in the future. So celebrate the victory, but recognize you got work to do. NOLAN Understood. BISHOP You tired, Officer Nolan? NOLAN No, ma'am. BISHOP Good,'cause we got eight hours left on our shift. EXT. FOOD TRUCK AREA BISHOP First day you buy, Boot. NOLAN Okay. What do you want? BISHOP Surprise me. And you will be judged on your choice. NOLAN So, how was everyone's morning? Having fun yet? WEST Think someone could use a hug. CHEN Don't you dare. NOLAN Whoa. What's wrong? WEST Uh, her T.O.'s utilizing time-tested practices to intimidate her. NOLAN Oh, well, that's their job, right? They've got to get inside our heads, push our buttons, see how we react. It's not personal. Just turn it around and figure out what makes your training officer tick. CHEN You make it sound easy. NOLAN Piece of cake. CHEN Really? NOLAN Mm-hmm. CHEN Then I guess you already know what your T.O. wants for lunch. BISHOP How's your day going, Angela? 'Cause I saved a kid. Probably gonna make the paper tomorrow. LOPEZ Mm. You're so cute trying to get under my skin. BRADFORD Trying? She's already under. Just like you're under hers. LOPEZ What the hell are you talking about? BRADFORD You've wanted to be a detective since you were a kid. Talia just wants it 'cause it's a stepping stone to the top. And that pisses you off. Meanwhile, she knows your ability to be mercenary gives you a leg up 'cause she's got an overdeveloped sense of morality, which gets in her way. BISHOP and LOPEZ Shut up. BRADFORD Well, I don't know why the hell you two are so determined to get out of patrol. This is where all the fun is. BRADFORD You didn't forget the hot sauce, did you, Boot? BISHOP Is there meat in this? NOLAN Uh... no? DISPATCH 7-Adam-15, return to 1401 West Sycamore. Situation has escalated. BISHOP Told you we'd be back. ON DOOR NOLAN on door Open up! Police! SCREAMING IN DISTANCE NOLAN and BISHOP go around to the back door; BISHOP kicks it open and NOLAN is the first through the door. They see CARLO staggering around the living room with his WIFE on his back. SHATTERSGRUNTINGSHOUTING NOLAN Come here! He wrestles with the WIFE, who is stabbing CARLO in the neck as she clings to his back. Eventually the WIFE is pried off and CARLO falls to the floor bleeding. NOLAN goes to him while BISHOP subdues the WIFE. TALIA Nolan, look out! Not without gloves! WIFE No! Carlo! NOLAN (to CARLO) Easy. Stay with me, all right? Stay calm. BISHOP 7-Adam-15. NOLAN Just stay calm. BISHOP Requesting an RA unit to 1401 West Sycamore for a male suffering multiple stab wounds. NOLAN Just stay calm, okay? Shh. Just stay calm. You're gonna be all right. Stay with me. Stay with me. He watches as CARLO dies. EXT. DOMESTIC DISTURBANCE, NIGHT BISHOP You all right? Officer Nolan. You all right? NOLAN Yeah. Um... The husband hinted that the wife was abusive, but I- I didn't push it. BISHOP Worst thing you can do is think, not act. You got to trust your instincts, even if I ultimately tell you that you're wrong. GREY You all right, Officer Nolan? I heard it got real in there. NOLAN Yes, sir, I'm fine. GREY Good. Why don't you go start the paperwork while I talk to your T.O. NOLAN Yes, sir. NOLAN steps away and GREY turns to BISHOP. GREY So, how'd he do? BISHOP He dove right in even though there was a knife. GREY Good for him. But maybe not so good for us. You know why rookies are best trained young, Officer Bishop? Because kids don't know anything. 40-year-olds? They think they know everything. Training them's like turning an oil tanker. Odds are, it ain't gonna happen before tragedy strikes. INT. BAR CHEN To the first day. WEST Mm. NOLAN First day. CHEN (they toast) You want to talk about it? NOLAN No. (pause) I felt him die. A guy I- I was just talking to. And I thought I was ready, but I don't think anything can prepare you for that. WEST I saw my first body when I was 10. My dad took me to the morgue,pulled a drawer, and there was this kid, maybe 18. O.D.'d on oxy. CHEN That's some questionable parenting right there. WEST I'm sorry. Didn't your folks put you in therapy at the same age? CHEN They were trying to teach me coping skills. WEST Yeah, so was my dad. You know, this job is a magnifying glass. It reveals everything, especially the parts you're trying to hide. WAITRESS Okay. Here you go. NOLAN Thank you. WAITRESS Can I get you anything else? CHEN Not right now. Thanks. CHEN Wow. I've never seen a real badge bunny before. NOLAN Well, she's just being friendly. CHEN You really are struggling. 'Cause she practically handed you her panties. NOLAN I'm fine. CHEN Hey, listen to me. What happened wasn't your fault. That guy was never going to admit a woman was kicking his ass. It wouldn't have mattered if you'd said anything to Bishop, and if she said any different, then she was just flat-out wrong. NOLAN Thank you. CHEN You're welcome. ANNOUNCER It's karaoke hour. First up, Jackson and Lucy. WEST/CHEN Whoo, here we go. WEST and CHEN grab their beers and get up on stage for karaoke. The waitress drops a napkin with her phone number on it in front of NOLAN. EXT. NOLAN'S HOUSE, MORNING The camera pans over the landscape, which is adorned with several articles of clothing, including a bra. NOLAN is setting food out on a table. NOLAN Tell me again why we can't go out for breakfast? CHEN Because someone from the station might see us,and two months of quality sneaking around would go out the window. NOLAN Oh. CHEN Yeah. NOLAN Yeah. CHEN Mm. They kiss. EXT. NOLAN’S HOUSE - LAWN NOLAN Wish we didn't have to be so secretive. CHEN It's sweet you want to go steady, but, uh, I'm only dating you for this view. NOLAN Oh. CHUCKLES Good to know our relationship is dependent on renting my college roommate's fancy guest house. CHEN It's not entirely dependent. I mean, you are kind of hot, and the "against the rules" part is a turn-on, so. NOLAN Uh, it actually won't be if Sergeant Grey finds out. CHEN Well, I'm not gonna tell him. Are you? NOLAN I'm being serious. That guy is gunning for me. CHEN Look, this kind of obstacle's new to you, but it's status quo for me. You're a novelty item right now, but in 13 months,you'll be a P2, and the cops will treat you like one of the guys, but I'll- I'll have to prove myself to every cop I work with. NOLAN Fair enough. We'll keep it under the radar. I just don't want to screw it up. CHEN Me neither. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM GREY So, all right, all right. Settle down. I just got a disturbing video. Never seen anything so horrific. So prepare yourselves. The video shows NOLAN's difficulties with the locked gate while chasing UNICORN FATHER. NOLAN (on video) PANTING RATTLING GRUNTING Give me a sec. GREY Such grace and athleticism has never before been seen in the LAPD. Is that a gazelle wearing the blues? Or a dinosaur from a long forgotten age? Now you will see Officer Chen execute a perfect flying tackle. APPLAUSE All right, fun's over. This is a BOLO for Mr. Lance Selby, who violated his parole yesterday. Scale from 1 to 10, this guy's a 12. Did a nickel for attempted murder with a claw hammer. So whoever gets him off the street will get a sincere handshake and Super Bowl Sunday off. That's it. Be safe out there. INT. BISHOP & NOLAN'S SHOP BISHOP What are you doing? NOLAN I'm just looking into the BOLO that Grey handed out. Found a known associate in our patrol zone. Darius Nguyen. BISHOP We're not detectives, Officer Nolan. NOLAN No, but I do believe detective is a necessary stop on the way to chief. EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE BRADFORD I've decided on your punishment. CHEN Are you gonna tell me what it is? BRADFORD More of a "show you" kind of guy. (to man on sidewalk) Ghost Head. No, no, hold up a minute. GHOST HEAD Yo, this is harassment. BRADFORD What? No, it's just good customer service. Kind of like a frequent flyer program for dirt-bag drug dealers. Search him, Boot. CHEN Uh- Turn around, grab the wall. GHOST HEAD Make me, Boot. Struggle ensues. BRADFORD Keep your hands up, Chen. Don't let him get on top of you! CHEN gets GHOST HEAD face down on the pavement and cuffs him. CHEN You're under arrest. (to BRADFORD) That was my punishment? BRADFORD Yep. Plus I got to see if you could handle yourself, so it's really a two-fer. INT. PHOENIX GYM GYM OWNER Is there a problem, Officer? NOLAN/BISHOP This your gym? GYM OWNER Yeah. NOLAN (shows him a photo) You see this guy around? GYM OWNER Detectives came by yesterday. Told them I haven't seen Selby since before he went away. NOLAN strolls over to what looks like a utility access cupboard. NOLAN You know, I've built everything, from mansions to an honest-to-God outhouse. But I've never seen a circuit breaker installed next to a water pipe. He opens the door and finds cash, a weapon, and packets of drugs. BISHOP Mm. You sure you don't know where Selby's at? EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE CHEN is hauling GHOST HEAD toward the patrol car. BRADFORD (to GHOST HEAD) When you're telling this story in lock up,you might want to leave out the part where you got your ass kicked by a girl. A woman, ISABEL, comes running out of the store and confronts the police. ISABEL Hey! Hey! Hey, let him go! Come on. BRADFORD (stunned; to CHEN) You all right here? For real. (to ISABEL) Isabel? ISABEL Leave him alone. BRADFORD Isab- Isabel- it it's it's me. It's Tim. It's okay. I've been trying to find you just- just to make sure you were okay. Are you okay? ISABEL I'm fine. I'm fine! Get off me! BRADFORD I just want to help. (desperate) I just want to help. ISABEL You want to help me? BRADFORD Yeah. ISABEL Give me all your cash. BRADFORD What? ISABEL Give me your money. BRADFORD God, I'll get you rehab. ISABEL I don't need rehab! Come on. Please. BRADFORD digs cash from his pocket and gives it to her. She runs away. CHEN Hey. What- What do you want me to do with this guy? BRADFORD Just let him go. CHEN (incredulous) Let him go. She releases GHOST HEAD and gets in the car. BRADFORD Let's go. CHEN What the hell just happened? BRADFORD That was my wife. I haven't seen her in almost a year. CHEN I won't tell anyone. BRADFORD You're damn right you won't. INT. PATROL CAR - BISHOP/NOLAN BISHOP 7-Adam-15. Requesting additional unit to meet us at 1350 Bellview Street. Possible location of our BOLO suspect. We are en route. BRADFORD 7-Adam-19. Show us responding. BISHOP (on radio) 7-Adam-19, be advised, we are approximately five minutes away. BRADFORD and CHEN cruise down a residential street. BRADFORD That's the address for Selby. All right, we'll set up in the alley behind in case Selby rabbits when Bishop and Nolan come calling. They pull up in the alley and see a man standing next to a car with the trunk open. EXT. ALLEY, DAY CHEN That's our guy, Selby. BRADFORD Call it in. Backup and airship. CHEN 7-Adam-19. Show us code 6 on BOLO suspect. Need backup and airship. NOLAN (hearing CHEN on the radio) They got him. BRADFORD No, no, no, you stay here till we clear them from that car. LAPD, gentlemen. Step away from the car and show me your hands. SELBY There a problem, officer? BRADFORD There will be if you don't show me those hands. Now! SELBY and his companion pull weapons out of the trunk of the car they're standing behind and open fire. BRADFORD and CHEN return fire, and BRADFORD is hit in his midsection. CHEN gets around to his side of the car and drags him back out of the direct line of fire. CHEN 7-Adam-19. Officer down. Shots fired. In the alley of Bellevue and Clinton. I repeat, officer down! Please send help right away! BRADFORD Don't worry about me! Shoot back! SELBY’s companion jumps into another car and starts to drive away down the alley, swerves to avoid BISHOP and NOLAN’s car, and ends up crashing into a parked car. BISHOP and NOLAN pull up, get out and find the man passed out in the driver's seat of the getaway car. NOLAN You good? BISHOP Yeah. Cover me, and I'll cuff him. Instead, NOLAN runs to check on BRADFORD and CHEN. BISHOP Nolan, wait! CHEN sees that the patrol car has caught fire and she starts to drag BRADFORD to better cover. SELBY sees them and takes aim, only to be surprised by NOLAN firing at him from behind. BISHOP leans into the car to cuff the suspect, who has been pretending to be unconscious and who grabs her. They wrestle and eventually BISHOP subdues him and handcuffs him. NOLAN (to BRADFORD) You okay? BRADFORD No! I got shot! You go get him, Boot! Just go! NOLAN and CHEN exchange a look as BISHOP comes running up. BISHOP When this is over, we're gonna have a conversation about you running off. Where's Selby? NOLAN He went through the alley. BISHOP Suspect heading northbound towards residence on Clinton Street. WEST 7-Adam-07 arriving on scene. LOPEZ and WEST pull up and get out of the patrol car. LOPEZ returns fire as they shelter behind the car. WEST stays on the ground, frozen, with a panicky expression on his face. LOPEZ Officer West, get out your gun and cover me! GUNFIRE Damn it! Get your ass up and engage the suspect! Get up! WEST cowers, staring, as the suspect runs off and spots a woman walking alone. SELBY Hey! Hey!- HOSTAGE Help! SELBY's gun clicks; he's out of ammo. He draws a knife and presses it to the HOSTAGE's throat. NOLAN Selby! SELBY I'll kill her! NOLAN Drop it! Drop the knife! SELBY I'll kill her! Shut up! NOLAN You don't have to do this. You shot a cop, but it seems you only managed to piss him off. You're not a murderer yet. SELBY Get back! NOLAN I can't do that! SELBY Now! NOLAN I can't do that! Look, Selby, we are in this moment together, all right? What happens next could change both of our lives. Look, I became a cop to help people, not kill them. But if you hurt her,I will pull this trigger, and you will die. I'll see your face every time I close my eyes, but you'll never see anything ever again. (starts lowering his gun) Here's what we're gonna do. I'm gonna lower my gun, and you're gonna let her go, okay? Nice and easy. Lower that knife. Nice and easy. You're gonna let her go. I'm lowering my- NOLAN shoots SELBY in the leg. SELBY falls to the ground, releasing the HOSTAGE. NOLAN rushes to cuff him. NOLAN Facedown! Facedown! Put your hands behind your back! BISHOP Call it in, Officer Nolan. NOLAN (into radio) Suspect in custody. Code 4. BISHOP turns just in time to see CHEN come over and take NOLAN’s hand. INT. STATION - HALLWAY NOLAN walks down the hall and sees BISHOP coming down the stairs. NOLAN Hey. What's the word on Tim? BISHOP He's out of surgery. GREY Officer Nolan. I heard you left your partner. Almost got her killed. See, I knew your mid-life crisis would put my people in harm's way. You're done, Officer Nolan. NOLAN Sergeant Grey, I- GREY I said go home! INT. STATION - ANDERSEN'S OFFICE GREY You wanted to see me? ANDERSEN Nolan was trying to save two fellow officers. GREY It doesn't matter. He left his partner. ANDERSEN You tell a guy that he's not wanted on the first day, he's gonna throw caution to the wind to prove himself. GREY Are you saying this is my fault? ANDERSEN I'm saying he deserves a chance. GREY Why? Because you had him assigned here? Yeah, I heard. The boot no one wanted except you. ANDERSEN That's right. I think there's value in having a rookie with his perspective. Lives were saved today because of it. You're dismissed. GREY encounters NOLAN on the street outside the building. NOLAN You were right. I did come here looking for reinvention. I didn't understand what it meant to be a cop. It takes sacrifice. INT. PARKING GARAGE BISHOP is waiting for CHEN at her car. BISHOP I know about you and Nolan. And you were right to keep it secret, but you're wrong to keep it going. It'll brand you. No matter how good you are or how hard you work. Break things off before it's too late. NOLAN (voice over) Demands strength when you feel your weakest. INT. STATION - LOCKER ROOM LOPEZ confronts WEST. LOPEZ If you don't have what it takes on the streets, then you're not a cop. Freeze up again, and you're done. I'll call up your dad and tell him myself. EXT. STATION - SIDEWALK NOLAN I thought I had to become someone else to do this job, that who I was before wasn't good enough. I was wrong. I earned my place here. And I'm not leaving. GREY You know why I do this job, Officer Nolan? NOLAN Because you're a people person? GREY CHUCKLES No. This job is my calling. And I have a responsibility to protect it from those who are unworthy. NOLAN I understand. GREY Good. Then understand I will haze, harass, and humiliate you every chance I get in the hope that you choose to abandon this misguided quest. NOLAN And if this job actually is my calling? GREY Then nothing I do to you will matter. INT. STATION - HALLWAY WEST I'm sorry. LOPEZ You gonna leave me again? WEST No. LOPEZ Then we're good. INT. STATION - BRIEFING ROOM, MORNING ANDERSEN Okay, let's get to it. Officer Bradford should be getting out of intensive care today. If you have some time after your shift, I'm sure he won't appreciate it. LAUGHTER GREY erases the white board, leaving just the word "TODAY". GREY Today. See, every day, we start fresh, because we can't affect the past. But we damn sure can make a difference today. All right. There was a carjacking last night on Western and Wilshire. Description matches the crew we've been hunting, so we need to hunt smarter. Lopez and West, I want you to live in that RD today. So Bishop and Nolan, coordinate with the robbery table... Category:Transcripts